


Really, Really Big Guns

by Thette



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, Felicity Smoak in a Wheelchair, Innuendo, Jewish Character, Jewish Felicity Smoak, Jewish Leonard Snart, Jewish Mick Rory, Married Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Multi, No Sex, Open Marriage, Suggestive Themes, because I say so, but felicity is in a wheelchair and leonard is still alive, i have no idea where this is on a timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: "Those are some really, really big guns you've got there," a raspy alto voice said, somewhere behind them. Len smirked. "And by big guns I obviously mean your actual guns, not anything else, what else could I possibly have meant by that?"





	Really, Really Big Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychoroach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/gifts).

> Written for the DC CW Rare Pair Swap, for psychoroach. I got the pairing, and not much else, so I kinda went where this took me. I am now fully converted to this particular rare OT3.

"Those are some really, really big guns you've got there," a raspy alto voice said, somewhere behind them. Len smirked. "And by big guns I obviously mean your actual guns, not anything else, what else could I possibly have meant by that?" The panicky explanations poured forth rapidly, and brought the tone up at least a fifth. Mick spewed his beer in a snort, and turned around, and Len followed him.

The blonde in the wheelchair looked familiar, but he just couldn't place her. As far as he knew, the only one on Team Flash who used a wheelchair was Barry's evil mentor, and he was presumably dead. (You never know in this business.) She was currently sporting a flaming blush, and still sputtering about how she would never, ever ogle their dicks. Nobody else was watching them, so Len decided to put her out of her misery.

"Of course you wouldn't, miss," he interrupted, stretching his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Len, that's Mick, and we're with the Legends."

Her handshake was firmer than he'd expected from such delicate hands, and her calluses scraped against his fingers. "I know who you are, Captain Cold. I threatened you with a vacuum cleaner, once."

Mick guffawed, and Len put two and two together. "Ah, the train!" He smiled, feeling a little nostalgic. It was a long time ago, but he would never forget the first time he saw the Flash. She had been walking then, but a lot could happen in three years. He noted that she was still shaking his hand. "Didn't catch your name, though?"

"Oh!" She discovered her manners again, and dropped his hand. "Yeah, I'm Overwatch, but you can call me Felicity when we're off the field. I'm with Team Arrow."

"Felicity?" Mick grunted. "Haircut's ex?"

"We do not talk about my ill-advised involvement with Ray Palmer in this house," she said primly and looked up. "This lab. Whatever."

Len followed her glance around the white walls of STAR Labs, the hastily arranged bar and the buffet table the only celebratory touches. You'd think they'd at least put up some streamers, now that the world was safe again, thanks to the Legends.

Well, Barry had pulled his weight, even if he had to be talked down from self-sacrifice, again. And so had the cute, blonde alien. That asshole Queen, though? Not so much. He shook his head, pushing all thoughts of Oliver Queen from his mind, and focusing on the babbling blonde in front of him instead. She was in the middle of a story, that Mick found incredibly amusing.

"...so, there I was, on the can, and the chair had rolled just out of reach, and all I had was my headset. I could hear gunshots from the Arrow cave---"

"No!" Mick interrupted, his eyes lighting up in delight.

"Yes! Lucky for them, I'm the fastest hacker in the country, and I can get into any computer even if all I have are voice commands." She took a deep breath, ready to launch into the rest of the story, and suddenly became self-conscious. "Anyway, long story short, that's when we installed an accessible restroom in the Arrow cave." She shook her long hair, and let it frame her face, hiding a shy smile.

Len looked over to Mick, and raised his eyebrow. She was gorgeous like this, and going by Mick's head tilt, he agreed.

"I like your stories," Mick said, and she glanced up at him, like she didn't believe it.

"That means a lot," Len filled in. "He's an award winning author, you know."

She grinned, and her smile was like the sun. The three of them took their drinks and sat down together in a corner, and took turns telling each other of their adventures.

* * *

He and Mick were four drinks down, and Felicity, who was pacing herself, was halfway through her third Cosmopolitan ("heavy on the cranberry, light on the vodka").

"...so, all in all, I give Ray's ass four stars, Oliver's only three, and Barry's ass gets the full five stars." She punctuated her opinions by slapping her knee.

"Are we talking clothes on, or butt naked?" Len asked.

"Heh, butt naked," Felicity said, with a distracted smile. "You said butt!" She pointed at him, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Of course I did! You were talking about asses, it was a pun! And you didn't answer my question."

"I have had the opportunity..." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Which means I guess *you* have not."

"Oy vey," he sighed, and saw her lively expressions just stop, her mouth agape.

"Really?" she asked, once she got a hold of herself again, holding up her silver star necklace. 

Len nodded, slightly sideways. "Nice Magen David."

"Converted for marriage," Mick filled in.

"Wait, you're married?" She looked from Mick to Len, and back again. "_You're_ married? To each other?"

Len didn't feel the need to do more than touch his husband's arm, but Mick took Len's hand and showed her the worn steel ring that matched his own. Felicity's face went through a series of emotions, from astonishment to arousal to embarrassment, with pit stops on the way at disappointment and confusion.

"Oh, and here I was, going to shamelessly use you as a cover whenever Mom asks me when I'm bringing home a nice Jewish boy. Eh," she said with a shrug, "what can you do? Gay or married or both."

Len snickered. "Don't know about nice, definitely not gay, and married, but not exclusive."

"What he's saying," Mick interpreted, cutting to the chase like always, "is that we're not opposed to a roll in the hay, but meeting your mother is not gonna convince her we're good enough for you."

"What I'm saying," Len said, leaning back with his arms out, showing off his chest, "is that we can bring the big guns." 

He hadn't come here to flirt. What he'd really wanted, after the grueling events of the day, had been a night in a real bed, anywhere but the Waverider, but Mick had convinced him he needed a beer at the after-party. And really, Felicity wouldn't normally be his type, but he had to admit, the bad jokes and overly honest assessments had charmed him. Now, though, she was silent, looking them over with hunger in her eyes.

"You know what? I haven't had sex since Ollie dumped me. I'm gonna treat myself. Wait, no, that sounded bad. I'm not saying I'm the only one who's getting a treat. Not that I'm saying that _ I _ am a treat---"

"Relax, Felicity, everybody gets a treat." Len rose, and started walking in the direction of the exit. Whatever they decided to do, he did not want to do it here, where the surveillance cameras were rolling.

Mick, who was still huffing with quiet laughter, took a deep breath of the night air when they got out. "Booked a hotel room," he said, "when Mister Spoiled over there insisted on a real bed. Should be enough for the three of us."

Len looked up at the stars. His cheeks were glowing with warmth. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was moving from the crowded, sweaty room to the chill outside. Anything so he wouldn't have to admit that he was touched by the sweet gesture his husband had made. He pushed his shoulder against Mick's, and started planning the night.

"Anything you want to try, or anything we should avoid?" he asked, letting Felicity take the lead.

"Oh, I have a _ list," _she said with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate every comment and kudo, even though I'm bad at replying to comments.


End file.
